


small hours

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fatherhood, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Nao was already a tiny handful at two months old, crying loudly at any given hour so her demands would be met and she could reward her exhausted parents with precious minutes of peace.





	small hours

"Do you think you pumped enough?" Yuuri asked his husband, smiling through his surprise at seeing the bags of milk set out on the counter. 

 

"I wasn't sure it'd be enough," Victor replied, oblivious to the amusement in Yuuri's voice as he looked down at the bundle in his arms with an adoring smile. Yuuri followed his transfixed gaze, his own smile widening as he looked at the round little face, peaceful in sleep. "I want our little  _printsessa_ to have everything she needs," Victor added before pressing a soft kiss to Nao's forehead.

 

Yuuri almost melted at the sight. Nao was already a tiny handful at two months old, crying loudly at any given hour so her demands would be met and she could reward her exhausted parents with precious minutes of peace (until she needed burping or a diaper change).

 

And even though Victor was meant to be recovering from a c-section, he still managed to fall into old habits of taking on more than he had to, and there were mornings when Yuuri just knew Victor was the only one getting up to tend to Nao in the middle of the night. He felt guilty for managing to sleep through his own baby's crying, but Victor assured him that it was fine, that Yuuri needed the rest since he was still coaching Mila and Yurio by himself.

 

Yuuri had refused to drop the subject, and the absolute final straw was when he watched Victor doze off in the middle of breakfast that very morning in front of a concerned Alyosha.

 

Due to having no practice scheduled for a couple of days, Yuuri insisted that Victor take time for himself, to actually _rest_ , and maybe Victor was too tired to argue but Yuuri still counted it as a victory.

 

"She'll be fine," Yuuri said softly, taking their daughter from Victor's arms and instinctively scenting her, breathing in her soft, vanilla scent. "She's got two dads and a big brother. She's got everything she needs." He kept his eyes on Nao's face, loving how she looked as she slept.

 

She looked like him, round-cheeked and brown eyed, and with a head full of black hair. They'd loved her from the start, from the moment Victor had his first suspicions and nested spontaneously, watched over by a curious Alyosha as he sat close, familiarizing himself with the subtle change in Victor's scent that seemed to say everything even before he took the pregnancy test or even confirmed it with the doctor that supported them for all those months and provided constant reassurance.

 

They were, thankfully, past the days when Yuuri worried about the outcome, whether it was his ability to be a decent parent or if a pregnancy would end up harming Victor. He much preferred to remember the days they were discussing names, Victor only half-serious when he suggested naming the baby after Yuuri, who really was no better after actually suggesting "Victor" or "Victoria" at one point.

 

"I don't even know what I should do," Victor said, sighing somewhat restlessly as he stroked Nao's cheek, adoration flooding through his eyes. "I miss her already and I don't think I'm even going to leave the apartment."

 

"Well you don't  _have_ to," Yuuri said, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, holding Nao close. Victor sat down next to him, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, and Yuuri suggested, "If you want you can surprise Alyosha this afternoon and pick him up, and Nao and I can stay in and wait for you two."

 

Victor gave a thoughtful hum, saying with a smile, "You're right, I should. He'd love that." Then he looked up at Yuuri, concern tinging his scent, and asked, "You don't think he feels left out, do you?"

 

Yuuri crooned reassuringly, replying, "Victor, you scent them both all the time. You make sure he finishes what's on his plate and he joins you in your nest." He could still remember Alyosha timidly scenting Victor after realizing he was indeed having a sibling, his cheek pressed against Victor's growing belly and his smile growing even wider when Nao's movements became stronger.

 

She let out a little gurgle and opened her eyes, and Yuuri and Victor both cooed softly at her, the omega purring as he leaned in to brush his cheek against Nao, scenting her. "Hello,  _malen'kaya_ ," he whispered, filling the space with the scent Yuuri loved. 

 

His gaze found the claim mark on Victor's neck, and smiled before pressing a kiss to it. Victor purred and turned his head up to kiss him back, soft and needy.

 

"The day's all yours, okay?" Yuuri breathed against Victor's mouth. "You can take a nap, eat whatever you want, and just...take the day for yourself. I'll feed her, clean her up, and stay awake the entire night just in case she wakes up."

 

Victor pouted at the idea. "You need to rest, Yuuri."

 

"So do you," Yuuri informed him. "I'm not the one who was carrying this one around for almost nine months, or getting up every single time she cries."

 

"I can't help it," Victor replied, still pouting. "I hate hearing her cry, it breaks my heart."

 

"I know how you feel," the alpha replied, very easily able to picture Victor protecting Nao if it ever came down to it. But Victor had earned a true rest. He'd taken care of Nao, fed her and changed her as he healed, along with taking care of Alyosha, barely taking a minute for himself. 

 

Nao wasn't crying. She moved a little in Yuuri's arms, kicking up her little legs in the blanket she was wrapped in. She arched her back, a chubby arm escaping its confines to grab Yuuri's finger as soon as he offered it.

 

"I guess you're up now," Yuuri laughed softly, loving her happy little gurgles.

 

"And I guess I'm taking a nap," Victor said, getting up with a soft groan and craning his neck from side to side. "You'll wake me up in time to to pick Alyosha up?"

 

"Definitely," Yuuri replied, still preoccupied with Nao's grip on his finger.

 

Then Victor was tipping his face up with a hand beneath his chin, smiling pleasantly as he said, "I mean it. Don't let me sleep through picking my seven-year-old up."

 

"I won't, I promise," Yuuri said, cupping Victor's cheek with a soothing croon. "He'll be glad to see you there. You know he won't stop talking about his new baby sister, right?"

 

Victor let out an adoring whine. "We have such cute kids, Yuurichka."

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
